Competing for a Swan
by HopeisMagic
Summary: Ok! Here goes! This is my VERY first story!So basically, Henry doesn't switch bodies with Pan, and Neal is alive and still loves Emma, but she hasn't truly forgiven him, and Hook is slowly-but surely-falling for Emma, I myself am a Captain Swan shipper but there will be some SwanFire, anyways, they end up competing for Emma's love, who will she choose?
1. Home at Last!

Chapter 1: Home at last!

It was noon when the Jolly Roger had finally reached Story Brooke, everyone was excited to see their heros victorious of Operation Henry as they called it.

Emma however, was sitting on a dock bench starring at her son hugging his big family. Killian Jones was standing, watching her, recalling the moment they shared in the forest of Neverland. Neal-Henry's father-sat next to Emma and sighed, "We did it." he said with relief, Emma breathed out a laugh and said "Yeah, we did." Henry wandered over to his parents and sat next to his father putting his head on his father's shoulder, "So" Henry began, "When do we move?" Emma chuckled at the question, then realized her son was serious, and looked at him, "What do you mean?" Emma said almost as she already knew what was coming.

Henry looked at his mother and simply said "Well aren't we supposed to be a family?" Neal knew Emma so well that he decided to change the subject, "How about we go for ice cream, bud?" Henry shrugged and said "Sure!"

"I'll be there in a second" Emma said while looking at the pirate who she clearly needed to talk to, and with that they began to stroll over to the ice cream parlor, leaving Emma to talk with Killian.

Killian saw that Emma needed to speak with him, and walked over to her, sitting beside her.

The silence was broken when Emma said "He wants us to move in together."

"W-what?" The pirate asked.

"Henry, he wants Neal, himself and I to move in together."

"Ah, and is that what _you_ want, Swan?"

"I don't know. I want to be happy. But I don't even know if I forgive Neal, how can I? He lef-"

Without another word he kissed her, but that wasn't the most shocking part, oh no, Emma kissed him back.

While an un-noticed Neal watched them from around the corner, Henry, to focused on his ice cream to notice, but Neal noticed.

 _I think I just heard my heart shatter into pieces._


	2. May The Best Man Win

Chapter 2: May The Best Man Win

"What the hell are you doing?" Neal said now being noticed beside where Emma and Hook had been sharing a kiss.

"Uh, mate I didn't mea-"

"Yes you did!" Neal said cutting Killian off "If you haven't noticed we have a kid! That's our priority!"

Emma shook the shocked face off her face and said "Uh, where _is_ Henry?" Neal responded by glancing in the direction of their son then quickly returned to yell at Killian some more. Emma walked off towards her son, who was still devouring his ice cream. He and Emma walked off to leave Killian and Neal to argue it out. _I hope neither of them get hurt_ Emma said to herself.

Emma disappeared from sight. Neal, still hurt from what he just saw, said "Do you have feelings for her?" Killian slightly shocked, hesitated before simply saying "Aye."

"Then may the best man win"

* * *

 _May the best man win_ that's all Killian could think about. What did he mean? Was this a war that was starting? Killian sitting dumbfounded in Granny's diner with rum in his only hand.

Emma then walked in with Henry, her eyes instantly found Killian sitting in a booth. She walked up and asked "Is this seat taken?" He quickly answered "No, not at all." she sat beside him and Henry sat across from his mother and the pirate he had grown to love.

Neal then walked into the room from the entrance to the hotel with a rose-Emma's favorite flower-walked up to her and said "For you milady." she accepted it graciously, and thanked him, he then sat beside Henry.

The whole situation made Killian's blood boil. Now he knew what he meant by "May the best man win" but now it was Killian's turn. But what could he do to win Emma's heart? Whatever it was, it had to come to mind quickly, or he would lose her forever.


End file.
